winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Fury(dragonstorm101 version)
"this is the 14th episode in dragonstorm101's version of winx club season 3 plot the winx are seen getting sore teeth out of rattlesnake, and he keeps going mad with, which also reminds the winx of a time when they were mad. The Winx are still crying after the events on Andros. Bloom has decided to disband the Winx Club since Tecna was assumed to be dead. Timmy refused to believe that Tecna was gone for good and storms off. Riven decides to go and let the girls have their tears and leaves to have a talk with Timmy to calm him down. Timmy says that Tecna is still alive and will do anything to bring her back, roboknight also says to them that he sences tecna's bio energy but needs time to locate it, and draco tells that a herd can not be divided so they can get even with valtor by staying toghether. Now eager to avenge Tecna, the fairies and roboknight decide to pay Valtor, master cyclonis,vrak, and the toxic beasts another visit. They reach Cloud Tower and transform. They then blast the windows and Bloom and draco asks where Valtor is. The Witches start to attack but marvin being clever tells them where Valtor is. They split up, Bloom,draco,roboknight Flora ,scar and Musa go to find Valtor while Stella and Aisha go to find Griffin. Stella and Aisha find Griffin but their spells have no effect on the bars. They then use their Fairy Dust and end up freeing her, meanwhile in another part of the castle master cyclonis is making a ring for vrak, and tells him to never do a lie, but to do a trick. Meanwhile, Bloom,draco and the others find Valtor but he is prepared this time around with spells that counter their elements: a polluted bubble for Flora, a sphere of silence for Musa and something special for Bloom and draco. Valtor tells Bloom and draco more about her parents and how he defeated and trapped them, Bloom starts to get angry. She and draco fires thier Dragon Fury at him but he freezes her and draco. The teachers show up and defend the girls. Flora, Musa and Bloom are then freed. With help from the teachers the fairies,draco, and roboknight escape and the attack Valtor blasts at the fairies, and the teachers hit nojoke instead. Faragonda tells Bloom to go to the island of Pyros, for it will be there that Bloom might become stronger, and roboknight knows someone named ciallmhar laghairt who can help draco. As soon as Bloom,roboknight and draco left, Sky arrived at Alfea. Stella seemed distrustful of him, until it was revealed that he was free of Diaspro's spell thanks to Stella, and she was banished from Eraklyon. It took so long for him to arrive because he had to get Brandon out as well. Sky wanted to apologize to everyone, including Bloom, but Stella said it was too late as Bloom just left for Pyros to try to get stronger against Valtor. it then went back to others, which were confused, of why they thought tecna was dead, but they said she wasn't and thought of telling that someother time, because shockjaw, has a wing cramp. transcript Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Pre series episode Category:Winx club season 3 (dragonstorm101 version)